


Best Decisions

by Meraad



Series: Felled by You (Cullen/Cadash) [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Multi, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraad/pseuds/Meraad
Summary: A pleasant evening spent together.Alternatively:Cullen, Blackwall, and Inquisitor Cadash bang.
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Felled by You (Cullen/Cadash) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318667
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Best Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> The worst of summaries, but really, that's all there is to it.   
> I contemplated posting this under anonymous because I'm always initially mortified by my own smut, but oh well.

“You’re certain?” Renna asked, her teeth sinking into her lower lip as she looked at Commander Cullen, stretched out at the foot of her bed, naked as the day was long. This was new territory for them. It had only been a few days since Blackwall and Cullen had approached her and with hands on her hips, she’d shook her head angrily.

_ “I won’t choose,” she told them. _

_ “We’re not asking you to.”  _

“Yes,” Cullen said. Then Blackwall swatted Renna’s rump, and it was more sound than sting. But Renna watched the way Cullen’s already half-hard cock flexed against his belly. Already naked herself, she padded over to the bed and stepped between his thighs.

“Alright, hold your legs up for me.” Cullen obeyed, reaching down as he lifted his feet up onto the edge of the bed, and then hooked his hands behind his knees and drew his legs back and spread them wide. Bearing himself completely. Renna ran her hands along his legs, from ankle to knee, then brushed her hands over his before continuing down along his thighs until she reached the dark blonde curls at the apex of his thighs. 

Moisture leaked from the head of his cock, and unable to resist, she leaned down and ran her tongue along the heavy vein to tease the slit. His groan brought a smile to her lips and she drew back, grabbed the bottle of oil, and with one hand drew his cock up, proud and hard and she felt her core tighten in anticipation. She knew how good it felt to have him inside of her. 

Tugging the cork free with her teeth, she spat it off to the side, and then with a wicked little grin, she rubbed the bottle along the sensitive head. Cullen hissed, straining against his self imposed restraint. “Fuck, Ren-”

“Cold?” she asked with a smile, then lifted the bottle and poured a hefty amount down over his erection, and her hand. The muscles of his stomach tightened and his cock flexed in her hand as he cursed again. But then she stroked her fist up his length, the oil quickly warming beneath her touch. 

Dripping more oil down his length, she watched it slip over his balls, down and soaking into the blanket beneath,  _ oh well _ , she thought and started to set aside the bottle, but Blackwall took it, poured some into his own hand before wrapping it around his erection while he watched her every move. Shifting her free hand to curl around Cullen’s cock she slid her oil-covered hand lower and lower, cupping and gently fondling his balls before going lower still to the tight puckered hole.

Cullen pressed his head back against the bed, groaning and arching up as she teased and circled the ring of flesh with the tip of one finger, all the while her other hand slowly pumped his erection. Slick with so much oil, she easily breached his opening and was nearly to the second knuckle before he tensed. “I’ve got you,” she murmured. It had been several months since they had done this, but she knew his body nearly as well as she knew his own.

He was flushed, skin damp with perspiration, arching into her touch. Withdrawing her finger almost completely, she leaned down to flick her tongue over the head of his cock. “You’re so pretty,” she told him, the pink flush of his skin seeming to go a shade or two darker. “Beautiful like this.” Renna worked her finger inside, slipping deeper.

Cullen lifted his head enough to look at her, his gaze dark. “Such a good boy,” she continued, felt her own desire slicking her thighs as his cock throbbed in her hand. “Do you think you’re ready?” she gently scraped her thumbnail just below the head of his cock and Cullen let out a quiet hiss. “His cock his thicker than mine,” she murmured. “But the stretch feels so good,” she crooned. 

“Yes,” Cullen groaned, his knuckles white as he gripped his thighs. “Fuck, yes, please.” 

Withdrawing her hands, Renna glanced over at Blackwall, his gaze was fixed on the two of them, his erection rock hard as he stroked it slowly. With his free hand, he reached up, cupping Renna’s chin to angle her head up for a deep kiss that left her a little dazed. When they broke apart, Renna crawled up onto the bed beside Cullen. “Let go,” she brushed his hands from his legs and straddled his waist. 

Taking Cullen’s hands in hers, Renna shifted back until she felt the slide of his cock against her folds. Knuckles brushed against the curve of her ass and she glanced over and heard Cullen’s sharp intake of breath before she realized Blackwall had curved his big hand around Cullen’s length, lining it up with her slit. “Slowly,” it was a soft order and one that Renna would gladly obey. Lacing her fingers with Cullen’s she rested their joined hands on her thighs and sat up straight and felt the thick mushroomed head press against her opening.

“Oh,” her breath left her in a soft sigh at that first initial stretch. And for a moment she forgot herself, her lust addled brain wanted nothing more than to drive down hard, grind against him and feel him pound into her for every bit of his strength. The hard slap against her ass had her gasping in surprise.

“I said, slow,” Blackwall reminded her and she realized she’d already impaled herself nearly halfway on Cullen’s cock. 

“Oops,” she flashed him a grin and then turned her face to look at Cullen again. Sweat beaded on his brow and he gripped her hands tighter. She held herself still as Blackwall moved closer, the heat of his body against her back. Then Blackwall’s hands were on Cullen’s legs, positioning them just so. 

Cullen stared up at her, lips parted, eyes heavy-lidded and she knew the exact moment Blackwall began to push inside. His head punched back against the bed, and his cock seemed to swell inside her. “That’s it,” Blackwall’s voice was rough. Renna resumed her oh-so-slow descent and felt the shudder that ran through Cullen’s body. “You take my cock so well, Commander.” 

Renna nearly whimpered. She knew how Cullen liked the praise, and the more foul-mouthed the better. Blackwall had apparently figured that out as well. Fully seated on Cullen’s cock, Renna was trembling and didn’t know how the other two were remaining so calm, she felt as if she were a coiled wire about to break. 

She thought it might only take a few strokes of her clit to have her soaring and she was tempted to pry her hand free from Cullen’s to do just that. But then Blackwall’s hips snapped forward and both men let out shouts of pleasure. Then Blackwall began to move, measured strokes, and Renna began to rock her hips as well, to ride Cullen’s cock languorously.

Releasing Cullen’s hands, Renna braced herself against his chest and he held her gaze, his fingers no doubt leaving bruises on her thighs as he lay beneath them. Leaning down lower until her breasts brushed against his chest she kissed him softly on the mouth. Tongues met, danced and she felt Blackwall’s thrusts gain speed. “Tell me,” she said, finally breaking the kiss to lick along his jaw to his ear. “How does his cock feel inside you? Better than mine?” Renna lightly scraped a fingernail over one of his nipples, felt it go taut so she did it to the other as well. “Tell me, Commander, I want to hear what it feels like to have his cock inside you.” 

Cursing softly, Cullen arched, his breathing was ragged and she didn’t think he’d last long before he came. “Better?” he rasped, swallowed, and moaned when Blackwall gave a particularly sharp thrust of his hips that had his belly slapping against her rump. “Different. Fuck, good. So good.” His arms banded around her, holding her tight to him. “Hot and slick, his cock and your cunt-” Renna clenched around him and he groaned. “Maker, don’t stop.” 

“Could you take us both?” Renna asked. “My cock alongside Blackwall’s buried deep inside you, stretching your pretty ass.”

The sound that escaped Cullen’s lips was one of almost desperation. Then his hand fisted in her hair and he yanked her mouth back to his and kissed her hard. “You could take us both,” he said when he broke the kiss, glancing past her, she saw something flit through Cullen’s gaze before he looked at her again. “Just think how well we’d fill your pussy. How hot and sticky you’d be after we came inside you.” 

Renna whimpered and felt Blackwall’s thrust speed up, become a little rougher. Then Blackwall reached out and caught her arm, tugging her upright so that her back was against his chest, and it shifted the angle of Cullen’s cock inside her. Her thighs ached from the slow restrained movement, but she knew it was worth every second of it. 

“Our beautiful Inquisitor told me about the war table, bending you over it and fucking you. How you begged for her cock.” Blackwall’s hand curved around Renna’s throat, a gentle pressure that while it wasn’t cutting off her breath made her feel dizzy all the same. “I want to hear it. Beg to feel her come around you, to spend yourself inside her. Be a good boy and beg for my cock. And if you do it prettily enough, you might get it all.”

Renna was lost to it all. She heard Cullen’s voice, caught snatches of words.  _ Harder. Fuck me. Let me _ . Blackwall’s fingers were on her clit, his other hand still on her throat, Cullen’s hands found her breasts, and she felt each of Blackwall’s rough trusts as she ground down on Cullen’s cock. “Come for me, love,” Blackwall’s mouth was against her ear, but through her hazy vision, she knew that Cullen and Blackwall gazes were locked. “Come on the Commander’s cock for me, clamp down around him and milk him of every last drop of come.” 

It was as if they’d perfectly coordinated it. Cullen’s hips bucked up, while he caught her nipples between his knuckles and squeezed just enough to send a sharp pleasure pain straight to her core, while Blackwall’s grip on her throat tightened, his beard scraped against her throat, and the fingers he had circling her clit found just the right spot that had her vision splintering and a keening cry escaped her lips.

“That’s it, that’s it, oh, fuck,” Blackwall’s voice was distant, even though it was right beside her ear. “Good girl, fuck, Cullen-” hard trusts, and Cullen was pulsing inside her, warm and wet.

“Yes, yes, Maker’s breath, don’t stop, don’t stop-” His fingers were gripping her thighs again, hips lifting as if he could somehow get deeper, fill her more, then Blackwall’s thrusts stuttered and faltered and he let out a curse and a low groan.

Renna’s breathing was ragged as she felt herself being leaned forward, her cheek against Cullen’s sweat-soaked chest. He let out a low groan and turned his face to press a kiss to her forehead. Blackwall moved away from the bed and she was too exhausted and pleasure drunk to call out to him. She heard water splashing, rustling of fabric, and then she felt big hands easing her off Cullen’s chest. 

Cullen let out a low hum and Renna forced her eyes open and watched Blackwall run the damp cloth he held up Cullen’s thighs and between, cleaning him up. She truly didn’t know how the man had the energy to still stand. Cullen’s hand was low against her belly, his knuckles absently rubbing the top of her curls. Blackwall glanced up from his ministrations and held her gaze as he, instead of using the cloth to clean Cullen’s cock, he lowered his head and took him into his mouth. 

Renna’s lips parted and despite the orgasm that still was sending shockwaves through her body, she felt the heat spreading again. Cullen cursed, his hand shooting down to fist in Blackwall’s hair as he arched up into the other man’s mouth. His cock spent, but seemingly desperate for more.

Blackwall spent a few moments, sucking and licking before releasing him, then he turned his attention to Renna. “Up,” he said, nudging her further up the bed so that she lay with her head on the pillows. Cullen rolled out of the way, watching, curious. Big hands spread her thighs, making room from Blackwall’s broad shoulders as he settled on his belly, and licked her from bottom to clit. Heat flushed her cheeks as she thought about the fact that Cullen had just come inside her. But Blackwall didn’t seem at all deterred, if anything, he seemed determined to lap her utterly clean. 

It was a slow build, Blackwall’s tongue and lips teasing her, stoking the fire of lust until she was panting and one hand tangled in his hair, the other in the blankets. Beyond the man between her thighs was Cullen, watching intently, his hand stroking his cock. Renna parted her lips, ready to beckon Cullen to her, eager to take him into her mouth, but Blackwall shifted on the bed. He drew up one leg at the knee and arched his hips. 

Cullen’s gaze immediately went to the other man’s ass, then back up to Renna’s eyes. “Yes,” she breathed and cried out as Blackwall wrapped his lips around her clit and suckled. “Yes!” 

Renna watched, not wanting to miss a single move, as Cullen slid from the bed and found the bottle of oil. He doused his cock, stroking it as it grew harder in his palm. Then he crawled up onto the bed. Oil slick hands cupped Blackwall’s bottom, spread his cheeks, and dipped between. She felt Blackwall’s moan against her cunt and rocked her hips against his mouth. 

Cullen poured more oil down the seam of Blackwall’s ass and rubbed his knuckles around the puckered hole. His cock throbbed hard and ready again. He pressed the tip of his oil slick index finger against the ring of flesh and pressed forward. It was so tight and hot, that Cullen didn’t know how he’d manage to fit his cock inside or move once he was there. He also imagined he’d likely come just from the joining. 

Renna was panting softly, one of her hands on her breast, the other in Blackwall’s hair as he fucked her with his tongue. Cullen imagined fucking Renna again, Blackwall an extension of his body. “No need to be gentle,” Blackwall tore his mouth away from Renna, glistening wet with come and saliva. “Put your cock inside me and fuck me like you mean it.” 

Cullen faltered for a beat, then watched the other man bury his face against Renna’s cunt again, her back arched and she cried out, her fingers tightening in his. He wanted to join in, be a part of that pleasure. So he leaned forward, grabbed a pillow to shove beneath Blackwall’s hips keeping them at the angle he wanted before he pressed the tip of his erection to that tight ring. 

He pushed forward, groaned at the slick tight sensation, he wanted to revel in it, savor each inch of his cock sliding forward, but Blackwall arched, pushing his hips back and Cullen found himself unable to help it as he thrust forward sharply, burying his cock to the hilt in Blackwall’s ass. The man beneath him let out a low primal sound, his arms curled around Renna’s thighs and Cullen gave into it. Pressing his hands into Blackwall’s waist, Cullen began to pound into him, just as he’d demanded. 

The bed shook with the force of it. “Oh, fuck!” Renna’s back bowed. “Harder, fuck, Ancestors, please!” She watched him, lips parted. “Cullen! Blackwall!” She cried out, thighs shaking, but Blackwall only seemed to redouble his efforts until she was sobbing through another orgasm. 

Cullen never wanted this moment to end. He leaned forward and though it limited his movements, his body stretched out along Blackwall’s back, he slid one hand up to the other man’s hair, fingers brushing against Renna’s. His other hand shoved down between the bed and Blackwall to curl around his length. Only a handful of thrusts later, and Cullen felt the tightening at the base of his spine as pleasure rushed through him with the force of a tidal wave. 

Beneath him, Blackwall rocked his hips several more times, thrusting against the bed and Cullen’s hand before he felt the pulse and then the spill of come on his fingers. 

Long moments passed before Cullen forced himself off the other man, Blackwall’s cheek rested against Renna’s spread thighs, his eyes closed. This time, Cullen got up, made quick work of cleaning himself up before dampening a cloth in the washbasin and returning to the bed to return the favor to Blackwall. 

Task finished, the Inquisitor tugged them both up on the bed so that they lay on either side of her as she lay on her back, still breathing a little unsteadily. Cullen propped his head up on his hand, looking down at her, while he rested his other hand on her belly. Blackwall’s hand joined his, their fingers just brushing and Cullen looked over at him and thought that this might be the best decision he’d ever made.


End file.
